


Dreams

by LionLadyBee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confrontations, Dreams, F/M, Flashbacks, Present Tense, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLadyBee/pseuds/LionLadyBee
Summary: Marcus Flint has dreams of someone throughout the night, they didn’t happen however until they ran into each other, the fates would have it they would be mated...soul mated.
Relationships: Marcus Flint & Ginny Weasley, Marcus Flint/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11
Collections: Hermione's Nook RarePair Soulmate Fest





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I am not JK Rowling, and none of the characters or setting or world of Harry Potter belongs to me. I also am not Stevie Nicks or the band Fleetwood Mac and so the song lyrics throughout the fic also are not mine.  
> **I want to thank CNova for being here with me on this journey as the best Beta and Alpha a girl could ask for and helping to make this piece everything it is now.**  
> This piece was written for the Facebook Group Hermione’s Nook, for their Rare Pair SoulMate Fest in February 2020. The characters I got to choose but the prompt chosen for me was “Every night, dream about what your soulmate is going to experience the next day.”

_ “Now here I go again, I see the crystal visions, _

_ I keep my visions to myself" _

**_Present Day 2002_ **

The Falmouth Falcons Chaser, Marcus Flint woke up that morning knowing it was an important day for him and he needed to be prepared for what lay ahead of him. Every year he managed to win against the Holyhead Harpies, but this year he feared that they would lose on principle because the Holyhead Harpies star Seeker was brand new to their team, and rumour had it that she had been making a way for herself. Marcus, however, wasn’t worried so much about her in particular, no, he was worried about himself, and if he would mess the game up for his team. As team captain, his team looked up to him to keep it together, but she was a weak spot for him - though no one would ever know it. 

He resided in London in a flat where he kept to himself. Being an ex-death eater had paid its price, it left him alone at night, where he often fell asleep in the comfort the loneliness provided. His father Flint Sr. burned all the money in the family vaults, resulting in no courtship to any suitable pureblooded wife. He often felt like he was going to live the bachelor life forever. It didn’t help his current state that he had decided while at Hogwarts not to let the girl of his dreams, Ginny Weasley in on how he  _ actually _ felt about her. He knew back then that they were soulmates but could never work up the nerve. Soon he would find out that she felt the same; he would just need to get through the events of today first. 

* * *

_ “it's only me, who wants to wrap around your dreams and,” _

**_Hogwarts - 1992_ **

Marcus was at Hogwarts running around trying to get the other 6th-year Slytherin boys to stop ogling the stupid 5th-year girls. 

“Hey, watch where you are....going,” he trailed off as he looked down at who he bumped into. It was a red-haired Gryffindor first year and a blond-haired Ravenclaw first year. 

As soon as he saw her, his heart skipped a beat, and he was drawn to her. But he wasn’t exactly sure why or what it was that made him speechless for a fraction of a second. So he made a split hairs decision to keep moving about the hallway. By the time he looked back, the two girls had disappeared. 

Following that encounter, Marcus looked out for her for at least a week. He had to be discreet. She was a Gryffindor after all. Every time he saw her, he felt pulled to her and again, he couldn’t explain it. Things were getting pretty heated between the two rival houses, especially with the late-night talks that stupid Draco Malfoy had in the common room about Harry Potter. He couldn’t let the house find out that something was amiss with him.

The summer after 6th-year was when the dreams began . At first, Marcus wasn’t sure what they were, all he knew was he was flying. It was as if he wasn’t in control of the broom, someone else was. 

As the next year began, he had forgotten all about the girl he had run into and so, upon return, Marcus found himself with a girlfriend. It didn’t last long though because Ginny was now a second year and she had returned to Hogwarts, which had surprised him based on what had happened to her last year. When he trailed off to these thoughts, he often became uncomfortable, but in the end, he chalked it up to the fact he was actually going mad. 

When his dreams returned, he would see the same girl. He had a feeling it was Ginny because of the red hair he would always see, whipping in the wind along with her hands on the broom she was on. It was as if he was experiencing things through her body. He would always wake up before they would land, and it was always at night. 

One night after he awoke from yet another dream, he saw that Ginny was down at the quidditch pitch. It was well after hours, and he knew if she was there, she could get into a lot of trouble if she was caught. Marcus decided to throw on some clothes, sneak out, and see if she was in fact there. He thought this would finally confirm that she was the one and maybe he could have her answer some questions of his. 

As he approached the pitch, he noticed that she was indeed there, but she was no longer flying. She was now on the ground running around the edge of the pitch. He decided instead of spooking her, he would wait for her out on the pitch. So wait he did. After about an hour of her running in three giant circles, she began to slow down, and upon doing so, she finally noticed him.

Marcus was a 7th year at this point, and so he thought his being stern was the best front he could put on with her. 

“What do you think you are doing? Out of bed? Isn’t the rest of your house going to be a tad upset when they find out their Weasley girl was out on the pitch all night?” He had hoped he came across mean, but quickly he learned he couldn’t be mean to her at all. 

“I’m out here ‘blowing off some steam’ as the muggles say,” she replied. After a few minutes of silence passed, Ginny followed up with, “Why are you out here, Marcus?”

“Well, I had this dream, and I couldn’t get back to sleep,” Marcus admitted.

At this confession, he noticed her eyebrows rise, so he decided to continue. “Have you ever had a dream where you could see through a person’s eyes, you could see everything they were doing? Do you ever get dreams... of me?” his voice was barely a whisper towards the last part of his questions. He was afraid she would deny it, but he knew he couldn’t just let it go. 

“Yes, it’s you isn't it? Ever since that day you ran into me last year. But the question is why?” What makes us unique? I can’t imagine that we are the only ones who experience this.” She looked up at him upon responding. 

“Based on my research in the library, it has something to do with being soulmates. “ 

“What!” she said, “There is no way; you are like six years older than me!” 

At this, he laughed, boy if that was the least of her problems, well she had a lot to learn.    


* * *

“ _ Have you any dreams you'd like to sell?” _

**_Present Day - 2002_ **

The match turned out to end exactly how he predicted it would. Halfway through the match it began to rain, one of his beaters was taken out by a bludger, and his Seeker crashed into the stands looking for the snitch. As much as the other team’s Seeker tempted him to lose his focus, he ended up keeping it together. Even though she caught the snitch, he managed to score the most points in the game, though not much more than her, he landed them the Falcons the win they needed, the score was 150-160. 

After it was all said and over the teams shook hands, but Marcus wouldn’t have seen her then because he sprinted away from the pitch and headed straight to the locker room. He changed out of his gear and then took a shower. Once he was finished with that, he got dressed and decided to head out. That's when he ran into Ginny. 

“Took you long enough to get out here,” a soft voice had said from off to his right. 

Upon looking up from the ground, he saw that it was her. At that moment, he knew that evading her was no longer an option, and his time of doing that was up. He wasn’t sure what to respond with, so he said the first thing that came to mind. 

“I had to take a shower.” As the words left his mouth, he winced. 

“Oh, I see,” she bit back, “I've just been...oh I don’t know...waiting for this moment since I turned eighteen, forty-five minutes of you hiding in the locker room really wasn’t anything, Marcus.” 

His brows furrowed and the expression on her face warped from calm and collected to anger. Marcus had only seen this emotion on her a handful of times while in school, but always at a distance. 

“I’m not sure what exactly you are expecting to come from this exchange today. What exactly do you want, Ginerva?” He retorted. 

If she could use his name, well he would use hers. He decided that going on the offense would be the best solution to get him out of this conversation as fast as possible. There was no way, after all, she would feel the same as him, or so he thought. 

“You know Flint, when we were kids, you ran into me once. I thought you had lost your mind when you told me we were soul mates. I was only 12 back then, call me young, dumb, naive. Whatever you want. But you seemed to have known what it was before I could fully understand. So excuse me if I come off strong here, but I’ve been waiting for us to be on equal footing since I was 16 and you could no longer be the only one to decide what's to come out of this,” She exclaimed. 

As he processed her words, it dawned on him that she was talking about the age difference between them. He thought it would always be an obstacle for them, and that she may never see him more than some older Slytherin bully. But now a sliver of hope grew inside. 

“So what exactly are you saying? I don’t know if I understand,” he told her. 

“What I’m saying you dummy is...stop hiding from me. I’m tired, Marcus..” Her voice grew soft again, and she looked sad. He gave her a minute to continue. 

“I’m tired of dreaming. Obviously, if I still have them, then you must too, and I don’t know, but I wanna try this. I wanna be….something...us...me and you. Whatever capacity you can give me. You don’t want to date me. Fine. Then at least be my friend, because I just rather know you than not know you at all...Marcus...I” She wasn’t able to finish her sentence because he had wrapped her in his arms and kissed her.    
  
As he pulled away from her, Marcus rested his forehead on hers and whispered, “Are you saying you want to try this with me?”

She couldn’t get any more words out, but she shook her head in an affirmative manner.

“I promise you, Ginny Weasley, that I won’t hide from this any longer. I will try every day to work on this. I can’t promise I will be the best, and I can’t promise that I won’t mess up, but I am willing to be in this. I have denied my feelings for you for so long, I forgot how to love, and I’m tired too. I’m tired of being alone, I’m tired of seeing other people make you happy in these stupid dreams we share, and it’s not even because of me. I want to put that smile on your face. Yup, that one you are wearing right now. I want to be able to just lay and chat with you,” he confessed. 

At that, she kissed him once more, and after a few minutes when they pulled apart, they settled on grabbing some food at a place nearby and disappeared from the pitch. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story and for all the reviews or kudos you may end up leaving. I appreciate every single one of you!


End file.
